The New Girl in Town
by Marna
Summary: Andrea has been fighting against OZ for a while, and now she has a mission in space. There's just one problem, she's not the only one with the nission. Will the other pilots find out who she is? Most likely. Stort has been edited. My parents are monitorin
1. The New Girl In Town: Prolog

I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did, the series would have been longer. However, I do own all the charectors I made up, like Andrea Thomas for instance. 

** **

**PROLOG**

A girl sat silently in the cockpit of a re-entry capsule heading toward Earth. _One hour till I enter the atmosphere. The young teen thought as she piloted the capsule. She rechecked her equipment a second time. Sighing sleepily, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. __This is it; this is what all your training has lead up to. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. _

**_FLASH BACK (dream)_**

Three dead bodies, a man's, a woman's, and a young boy's were strewn about. A little girl, who looked like she was only eight, knelt cradling the boy's head in her lap, while weeping for her dead family.

A young man in a Rescue Crew jacket was looking through the many dead bodies on the ground for survivors. He spotted the child only a few yards away from him. "I've found a child!" He called back over his shoulder. "I need a medical team ready if necessary!" He ran to the little girl. "Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling next to the child. 

"I'm f-fine," She cried. "B-But my p-parents are d-dead, and s-so is my brother B-Brian.They were shot."

"It'll be okay. I'll get you some help." The man stood up. "I need a medic over here! Just one will do!" He shouted to a medical team nearby. A young woman ran over with a first aid kit. The woman nodded to the man, and he continued his search for survivors. 

The woman began her check over the child. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Andrea," Andrea said, ceasing her crying."What's yours?"

"Kim," The woman answered. She quickly finished and stood up. "Well Andrea, you're okay. Why don't you come with me?"

Andrea nodded. She kissed her parents' cheek, grabbed her brother's black baseball cap, and kissed his cheek as well. She stood up silently, placed the cap on her head and took the woman's hand. 

All around them lay devastation. A few bombed buildings lay in ruble, with people calling for help. Dead bodies lay everywhere in the corner of 1ST and Main. The massacre was huge. The Alliance had gone too far in trying to take over colony L6. 

# NEW SCENE

A local elementary school was being used as a shelter for children under 18 who had lost their families in the massacre. Many were waiting for flights to other colonies and Earth, where friends and relatives were willing to take them in. Others were true orphans, waiting to be adopted, or sent to other orphanages. Two adults, a man and woman, about 30 years old were speaking to the woman in charge of the shelter. 

"We're looking for a young child, about eight years and goes by the name of Andy, I believe." The man said.

"Do you have a last name?" The woman asked. "There are many children with the name Andy, or are called Andy."

"Thomas," The other woman spoke. "We're planning to adopt the child."

"I'm happy, these children really need a home." The woman said, typing the name into the computer. A file appeared on the screen. "Oh!I know this child personally. I need you to fill out these forms, and I'll go get the child." She handed them the forms and left.

As soon as the door closed, the woman turned to the man. "Are you sure about this?" She asked. "Why this specific child?"

"I knew the child's parents, we went to collage together. The child is exactly what we need." The man answered. "Don't judge my decision."

"Of course not sir," She muttered. They continued filling out the forms. "I don't see the point to filling these out, though. We're not going to need them."

"We must do as they say," The man said. He was going to say more, but the woman came back into the room. 

The woman walked back into the room, with a small child following, carrying a large, black duffle bag. The child stopped in front of the desk. She was wearing an ice-blue t-shirt, black jeans, a jean jacket that would have fit an older teenager and black baseball cap too large for her head. 

"This is Andy," The woman in charge said, gesturing to the child."_Andrea Thomas." The little girl looked up. _

_A girl? The other woman thought to herself. __I thought Andy would be a boy!_

Andrea smiled. "Are you going to adopt me?" She said sweetly. "I'm not that much trouble, and I'll be a perfect little angel."

"Of course we're adopting you!" The man said, smiling back at her. "Who wouldn't want to?"

_A couple that visited last week. Andrea thought to herself. __They didn't like me._

"I'll need the forms, and some ID," The woman stated. The man handed over the forms, and gave her his ID. "Thank you, I'll just run this through the computer and…" She gasped when she saw the name. "You're!"

"She was never here," The man said, taking his ID back and the little girl by the hand. They left the orphanage. 

The woman nodded, and deleted the file.

**_END OF FLASH BACK (dream)_**

A beeping woke the teen from her sleep. "Ten minutes till re-entry," She said out loud, reaching to touch the rim of her black cap. With a finale check, she awaited for the moment of arrival. 


	2. TNGIT: Chapter One

Hi! I'm back! Here's Chapter One of The New In Town. Once again, I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did. Actually, I wish I could live there, but that's not the point. I'll go now and let you read my story.

** **

**Chapter One**

Students chattered away in Miss Kane's Homeroom at Pathway High, when the bell rang, announcing the beginning of class. Stragglers ran in and took their place at their desks. The noise began to settle down as Miss K., as everyone called her, walked into the room. Unnoticed by anyone, a young teen stood in the back of the room.

The teacher walked up to the front. "Class, before we begin, I'd like to introduce a new student," Miss K gestured to the student standing in the back. "May I introduce Andrea Thomas?"

The class turned around in their seats, finally taking notice of the 15-year-old girl. Andrea was dressed in an ice blue t-shirt and pair of black jeans. Her long, brown hair was pulled back into a braid, reaching her hips and her bangs were cut just above her deep blue eyes. She blushed slightly, and nodded. Slowly, her face returned to a calm expression and she stared at the teacher. 

"Andrea," The teacher began again. "Why don't you take a seat in the back next to…oh, I can't place your name." She said to a boy seated in the back. 

"Maxwell," The boy in black answered.

"Yes of course, I'm sorry." Miss K. walked over to the class television, turned it on, and took a seat at her desk. As the News for Teens show came on, Andrea took a seat next to the boy called Maxwell. 

Her expression remained calm during the whole broadcast; it was like she was almost bored. A smirk crossed her face when a report on a local OZ mobile suit factory came on. Pictures were shown of the factory that was attacked last Saturday. Teens woke from their stupor as the news mentioned that it was from a new gundam. She caught a glimpse of her surrounding classmates' reactions. The boy next to her, Maxwell, seemed extremely shocked about the mention of the gundam. The blonde hair boy in front of him was also shocked by the mention. The two turned to each other and began talking so quietly that Andrea couldn't tell what they were saying. 

The rest of the morning went without much excitement, a few kids spoke to her, but nothing really great happened. She had her morning classes with either Maxwell or his blonde friend, or both. The bell rang for lunch, and students rushed out of their classrooms, heading for the lunchroom. Andrea adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. She was about to start walking when someone called her name.

"Andrea!" A boy called after her. She froze, trying to recognize the voice. She turned sharply, making her braid whip a passing student in the arm. She took no notice of the student's yelp, her attention totally on Maxwell. "Is there something you want?" She asked him as he came up to her.

"I was wondering if you were going to sit with anyone at lunch," He said.

"No, I'll be sitting alone. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"I got to go." Andrea turned away, and headed to the cafeteria. 

"Flirting with the new girl Duo?" The blonde boy asked Maxwell when he caught up to him.

"Maybe Quatre," Duo answered, smiling. "I was just getting to know her."

"You could sit with her at lunch. I don't think she'd be sitting with anyone." 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Andrea sat alone at a lunch table, working on an English paper while eating her lunch. She stopped suddenly, as her concentration focused on the sound of footsteps coming up behind her. She brushed it off as nothing and continued on her homework. The footsteps stopped, and she stopped working again. She could sense the person was just behind her. She picked her pencil back up.

"If you're going to sit here, please do so," Andrea said without looking up. "I really don't like people looking over my shoulder while I work. It disturbs me."

"If you insist," The boy said, taking a seat next to her. She put her pencil down, immediately recognizing him as Maxwell. He took out his lunch.

She turned to face him, her eyes widening as she saw his hair. It was a super-long braid that would reach just below his butt if he were standing. He noticed her stare and smiled. "I like it this way."

"It's really, really long! I thought _my_ hair was long," She said, taking her eyes from the braid. "Sorry, I was starring."

"At least you weren't making fun of it. Some people I know think I should cut it off."

"I don't, I think it looks good on you." Andrea stopped talking for a minute and caught a glance of the blonde boy sitting among a group of four boys. "Is that blonde kid your friend? Why don't you go sit with him?"

"Blonde? Oh, you mean Quatre? Nah, he was the one who suggested I sit with you." He paused. "You don't mind do you? I could go sit with my friends."

"Why would I mind? I don't know anybody yet and I was getting lonely." She answered, putting away her homework. She turned back to him; an almost empty pop can in hand. "What's your first name? I don't think it is Maxwell." She took a sip of her pop and placed it in her backpack.

"You're right, it isn't. Maxwell's my last name. My name is Maxwell, Duo Maxwell."

"Well Duo Maxwell, I have to go to the library before next period. I'll see you around." Andrea said as she placed her lunch bag in her backpack and picked up her bag. She stood up.

"I'll join you," He said, standing up as well.

"I don't think that's wise," She said looking over at his friends at another table.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because the boy with the messy brown hair is glaring at you, like he is going to kill you for talking to me."

"Oh, don't mind him, he's always like that." 

The two left the cafeteria, with the boy still glaring at them from his seat.

That's it for now; I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. More is on the way. So, in the mean time, I'll let you review my story! Bye!


	3. TNGIT: Chapter Two

I would like to apologize for my stupidity. I uploaded the prolog instead of Chapter Two.

I have repaired the problem.

Well, to all my loyal readers, here's chapter two. I hope you like it. On with the story!

** **

**CHAPTER TWO**

"I'll see you tomorrow in homeroom right?" Andrea asked Duo as she got her bike from the bike rack after school. 

"Yup, I'll be there," He said. 

She got on her bike and rode off, leaving Duo standing there, waiting for his friends.

Andrea biked hard and fast, hoping to get to the hideout soon. She turned off onto a dirt road. It was an unpopulated area, forest on both sides of the road. Sweat was building under her blue bike helmet and her legs were aching. A large boulder ahead of her caught her eye, and she switched over to the left side of the road. She hopped off her bike and walked her bike behind the large boulder, behind it was a small path. Andrea walked her bike down the path and soon came to a large warehouse. She unlocked the door and wheeled her bike inside. The trip in total took her twenty minutes.

Inside was a small living room with a small couch. She shut the door and dropped her helmet onto the handlebars of her helmet. She walked into the bedroom. A double-size bed, a desk with a laptop, and a bathroom conjoining the bedroom awaited her. She plopped herself in front of the laptop and turned it on.

Fifteen minutes later, Andrea was busy playing a game of Solitaire when a message appeared on the screen.

MESSAGE FOR T6

URGENT

"Oh great," She said to herself. "As if I don't have enough to do tonight. I have hours of homework." She opened up the message.

T6,

We have a mission for you. It's a quick in and out operation, you should be able to complete it. There's an OZ military base, Thirty-five miles south of your current location. You might want to take the motorcycle. It's too far for you to ride your bike.

Sneak into the base and retrieve information on a new mobile suit model from the main computer. Previous attempts to retrieve this information have failed. You are our last chance at this.An undercover agent will be helping you in this operation. He'll create a distraction; blow something up or something like that. You get the idea. 

If you do not get the information by 8:00 this evening, the file will be transmitted out of our reach permanently. This is a one shot deal. Don't blow it.

Y

P.S. Enclosed is some information of the base. 

_Cool! I get to use the motorcycle! They never let me use it! She thought to herself. Out loud she said, "Will do," and looked over the information. After a while, she closed the file. "After I take a shower."_

Andrea was out of the shower and dressed in twenty minutes. She was dressed in a red tank top, a pair of black jeans, and a large jean jacket. Her hair was braided back to keep out of her eyes.She grabbed her handgun off her desk[[1]][1] and placed it in her coat jacket.She grabbed an empty disk from her collection of empty disks and head out the door, locking it behind her. 

She walked around the side of the very large warehouse, and soon cam across a tiny shed. Inside the shed was an ice-blue[[2]][2] motorcycle.[[3]][3] Andrea walked the bike outside the shed. She pulled on her helmet, hopped on the bike and rode away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At an OZ military base thirty-five miles away, two guards stood in front of a door. "When does this shift end?" One asked. 

"In about an hour, why?" The other said.

"I'm supposed to meet my wife, it's our anniversary," 

"Really, how long have you been married?"

"Two years."

"Any kids?"

"Not yet, but ones on the way. How about you?"

In another part of the base, a building containing Mobile Suits exploded. Firefighters were trying to dowse the flames.

At that moment, the two guards received important information. "All soldiers report to the…" What ever it was would not be known, for a bullet was put between the eyes of one man, and in the leg of the other. 

Smoke cleared from the handgun of Andrea Thomas. "Should have left while you had the chance," She said to the man. He was crying out in pain. "I'm not going to kill you, you have a wife and will have a kid." Instead, she hit him in the back of the head with her gun, knocking him out and placed it back in her coat. 

Andrea ran into the room they had guarded. There was a computer on a desk. She shook her head. "So much protection for a computer. How stupid." She sat down at the desk and began searching for the file. She found it. "YES!" Andrea said to herself and began to copy it onto her disk. She heard quiet footsteps coming from behind.She froze, and listened closely. 

"Duo? I didn't know you were on this mission." A male voice said. It was strange. The voice didn't sound like an adult's, more like a teen's. The computer beeped and the disk popped out. "You'd better hurry, you don't have much time. I stalled as much as I could, but they're not that stupid."

Andrea nodded, and grabbed the disk, then wiped out the file from the computer. Slowly, she stood up, and turned to face the young male, a smirk upon her face. There he stood, dressed in an OZ uniform, with long, light brown bangs covering one of his green eyes. His expression, though it tried to remain emotionless, showed great shock. "Who are you?" He asked. "You look familiar."

"I'm not Duo, that's for sure. And I don't know why you'd think I am. Personally, he doesn't seem to be the type for sneaking into compounds." She said. 

His face went blank. " I asked you a question."

"And I don't want to answer." She paused. "Who are you?"

"That's not for you to know."

"Sure, no prob. At least we have something in common." 

"And that would be?"

"Both of us don't want to give our names." She said as she ran passed him. "Thanks for the help."

The boy stood silently as the girl disappeared out of view.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Andrea plopped herself in front of her computer. "If I don't get this math assignment done, I'll be in deep crud."

Well, that's it for now. I'm really hoping for some reviews. More reviews, more parts of the story. Without reviews, I won't feel confident about my story, and I won't right more cause I'll think it's stupid. Basically, R&R Please!

# List of things I DO NOT own-

  1. Gundam Wing (DUH! If I owned it, would I be writing fanfic?)
  2. Heero's lap-top computer. (Wonder what's on it?)
  3. My crush's heart (DUUUOOOOOOO!!! Actually, no. But you're getting warm)
  4. A life (If I had one, would I spend so much time at fanfiction.net?)

# List of things I DO own-

  1. A colection of Gundam Wing pictures (149 peoples! But only five of my favorite actually printed out.)
  2. Gundam Wing action figures (Gundam Deathsythe, the rest are my brothers' and sister's, but they don't like them. Hehe)
  3. A Sailor Venus doll thingy (I bought it when I was young and ignorent. OK, how about, around Christmas time.)
  4. This fic and all the made up charectors in it. (Don't go taking my ideas! There mine! I spent time getting yelled at by teachers for not paying attention in class to write this fic. Don't you dare steal it!)

C Ya' later!

  


* * *

[[1]][4]I don't know what kind, I don't like guns.

[[2]][5] Coincidence?

[[3]][6]I'm clueless as to things like this. Please don't ask what kind.

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftn2
   [3]: #_ftn3
   [4]: #_ftnref1
   [5]: #_ftnref2
   [6]: #_ftnref3



	4. TNGIT: Chapter Three

Chapter Three is now out! Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy, and haven't had time to get on.

I don't own Gundam Wing, never have; never will. Endless Waltz ended really stupidly, and if I had my way, it would have been better. 

** **

** **

**CHAPTER THREE**

** **

The following morning, Andrea awoke to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. It was 5:30 AM. 

Lifting her slightly sticky face from her math book, she found her homework strewn across the floor. _Crap!She thought. __I can't believe I fell asleep doing my homework. Andrea rushed into the shower, hoping to not take much time. She threw on a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She brushed out her hair and put it back in a ponytail. She didn't have time to braid it; she'd do it in class. Quickly, she packed her bag, rechecked for anything and ran into the very small kitchen. She put some poptarts in the toaster and got a bottle of water out of the freezer. Her poptarts done, she ran into the living room, grabbed her coat, put on her helmet, got her backpack, and pulled her bike out of the house. It was 6:30. _

Andrea then rode like heck to school.

When she got there, as her watch told her, it was 7:00. _What the heck was I thinking? I had plenty of time! Why did I want to get to school early? She thought to herself. Looking around her to see if anyone was there, she spotted the braided boy, Duo. Andrea ran quietly over to the boy, making sure she was not spotted, stopped just behind him and smiled. "Hi Duo!" She yelled, startling him._

Duo jumped and spun around really fast, his braid smacking a member of the group, the Chinese boy, in the face. "I will kill you Maxwell!" He growled. 

"Sorry Wu-man didn't mean to."

"DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN, MAXWELL! IT'S WUFEI!"

"Gosh, he has an attitude, doesn't he?" Andrea stated, in the midst of giggles. 

"Yup, sure does." Duo answered, grinning. "How ya' doin'?" 

"Good," She said looking at his friends. "Care to introduce me to your friends."

"I don't mind, but I don't think they'd like you to know, they're really touchy about it." He faced her towards his friends. "The one I hit with my braid is Chang _WUFEI. The "blonde boy" as you so call him, is Quatre Winner…"_

"Winner? Man, you're families rich! I heard you're the only boy with 29 older sisters!" Andrea said. __

"Yeah, it's true," Quatre, said quietly.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying, the one who you said was glaring at me like he was going to kill me, is Heero Yuy." Duo received a death-glare. "Um, he doesn't like people to know his name.

"I can tell." Andrea giggled, not afraid of the glare she was receiving from Heero. The other four boys looked at her funny. "Sorry, I'm a hyper person, I laugh at a lot of things. Frankly, that face is nothing compared to the face I get when I got in trouble with my guardians." Again, the group looked at her. "What?"

"Lastly, the tall silent guy over there is Trowa. He doesn't say much." 

Andrea looked at the boy. His long, light brown bangs covering one of his green eyes. Her eyes widened, _I know that face! What is _he_ doing here?_ "NO WAY!"

"What?" Quatre asked her.

"Uh…uh…nothing," She answered, stuttering as she tried to think. "He just looks like someone I met before."

Trowa looked at her, he also recognized her but said nothing. If she wanted to say who she was, it was her business, her mission, not his. He wouldn't give out that information.

Just then, the bell rang for the students to go inside. Andrea broke her starring match with Trowa and headed inside, talking to Duo on her way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The week went by as normal as possible. Andrea began to hang out with the band of "new kids", as most of the students called them. She received glares of jealousy from some of her fellow classmates for becoming a close friend with Duo in only a matter of days. It seems the girls thought he was cute. Life was beginning to feel normal until a visitor came to the school.

"Andrea Thomas, report to the main office ready to go home!" The P.A. boomed during lunch. Quickly, she headed down towards the office, her bag slipping off her shoulder. When Andrea arrived in the office a familiar woman was waiting for her. 

"Andrea? How are you?" The woman asked; arms outstretched toward her. "I've missed you so much.

"Professor D?" Andrea asked, hugging the woman. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on L6 with Professor Y?"

"Andrea, please, call me Ellen, there's no need for formalities between us. And Andrew wanted me to come, we were worried about you." Ellen answered, filling out the "pick up student from school"[[1]][1] form. "I'm taking you home, we have a funeral to go to."

Ellen led Andrea out to the car parked outside the building. When Andrea climbed in, and they drove away, she turned to the woman. "Alright, the funeral thing was just a cover up, what's going on?"

"Andrea, Andrew and I have decided that you need one of us here on Earth with you in case something goes wrong. People will get suspicious of a teenage girl living all alone even in this day and age."

"So, basically, you're here as my babysitter?" She asked. "You don't think a girl can handle this."

"I'm sorry butt the point is…"

"The point is, is that, I wasn't even supposed to be on this mission! I'm a GIRL! Everyone always said I wouldn't make it; I'd either die, or go insane. Now I'm being baby-sat because you still don't think I can do it!"

"That doesn't have anything to do with this. I told you before you left that you could do it, and to show those idiots. I'm tired of you bringing it up. When we get back to the hideout, pack your bags. We're leaving tonight."

"What?"

"You have a mission on the Eastern United States. We'll be leaving tonight if possible."

"Great…" Andrea turned her head away and looked out the window.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When they arrived, Andrea headed straight for her room. She grabbed her laptop, putting it into her large duffle bag. She then cleaned out the rest of the room, stuffing stuff into her bag. When all was cleared from her room, she took one last look. Something under the bed caught her attention. She reached under and pulled out her photo album. It had been started by her parents and had pictures leading all the way up to yesterday, when she insisted on getting a picture of her and her new friends. She put it into her bag and left the room.

Ellen had finished clearing out everything else by that time, and it was all loaded up into the semi-type thingy[[2]][2]. Together, they loaded up her bike, motorcycle and then Andrea loaded up the gundam. 

When they finally climbed into the cab it was 10:45 pm. Andrea leaned on the side window. _See ya' later guys._

That's it! I don't think this was one of the better chapters. I had to introduce those characters somehow, and I don't think I did a good job. There I go again, saying I suck.

You know how you could help me? R&R my story! That would help a lot!

  


* * *

[[1]][3] Does it really need any other name?

[[2]][4] I don't know, something large enough for a gundam.

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftn2
   [3]: #_ftnref1
   [4]: #_ftnref2



	5. TNGIT: Chapter Four

Well, here's Chapter Four. Sorry it took awhile for it to come out. I've been busy with my other fic. Enjoy!

I don't own Gundam Wing. I'm dirt poor. I'm sure the guy who does own it is filthy rich. ****

** **

**Chapter Four**

"Andrea, report to the hanger at once!" A voice came over the com-unit in Andrea's quarters of the space ship. She was lying back on her bed, enjoying the view of the mettle ceiling. That's where they were now, space. She loved it, the freedom, the mystery and the wonder.But there was that terror, small at first, but it would grow as she sat alone out there in the gundam. The emptiness and the endlessness would always get to her eventually. That was her flaw, the one thing that kept her from being what they always wanted her to be. 

She'd been out there for a few months now and she and the crew were constantly on the move. The crew, there was not much to it. A pilot, a few trusted repair guys, Ellen and herself. That was it, just enough to survive. But even surviving was getting difficult now. They only stopped for refueling, but that was getting dangerous. Andrea was wanted by OZ now, and if they stayed in one place too long, they would get caught, at one colony they had stopped at, she was almost arrested. Had it not been for some quick foot movement and a punch to the face, she might not have gotten away from there. She now carried a gun with her everywhere, even off mission. She hadn't before. She felt she didn't need too. Besides, people might get suspicious of her. But she didn't care anymore; her live was too valuable. 

"Okie dokie!" Andrea replied. She headed out of her room and ran down the corridor to the hanger, he feet making loud clunks as they hit mettle. She entered the hanger. There it was, gundam Coldfire, lying down for lack of space. Ice blue and black covered the feet and hands, while the face and body were pure black. Red was splashed across its arms and legs, looking like burning flames. The left arm had a gun attachment, which was now in storage. When it was in action, it was a deadly flamethrower, which could disintegrate anything. But with the lack of oxygen in space, it wouldn't work. In its place was a different attachment that just fired a simple laser; if you think blowing anything that it touches up into little pieces simple. The other main weapon was a staff hooked to the back of the gundam that was actually a large medieval war axe, the blades formed by blue thermal energy blades. 

"Andrea," Ellen said, walking up to the girl. Her work clothes were filthy from the repair work they had just completed. "You have a mission near colony L3. There is a mobile suite squad accompanying OZ officials. Destroy the squad and take out the shuttle."

"On my own? You got to be kidding me! It's suicide!"

"Just do it."

"Fine," She headed toward the gundam. Smirking Andrea remembered the last time she was in it. The adrenaline rush she always received from it. She climbed up the side, and leaned into the cockpit. Inside was her space suit, which she slipped on over her clothes. Not a difficult task. She climbed down into the cockpit and waited. The hatch shut. 

"DNA and voice recognition code…" The computer's voice said. A picture appeared on the screen. It was her brother, or at least a picture of him. They had programmed the gundam's computer to have a slight personality, that of her brother's, to make it easier for her. She was shaking by her family's death and the only way to make her do anything was to have the gundam programmed that way. And incase she got bored or something, she could talk and the computer would talk back.

"Brian, this is Pilot T6 of the gundam Coldfire." She replied. As she spoke, the computer verified her DNA. 

"Welcome back pilot T6." Coldfire, or Brian, as she had nicknamed it after her brother, hummed into operation. The eyes began to glow a slivery-blue. "I've missed you. You know how boring it gets? I only see adults during the day!"

"Yeah, well, I'm here now. Let's get ourselves out of here." She said. Walls came up around the gundam and the airlock opened. The suit slipped out, Andrea righting it as it did so. The feeling began to crawl into her stomach. The achy lonely feeling she always got. She shook it off and plotted a coarse to L3.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"When's the shuttle supposed to enter the area?" The pilot of Deathscythe Hell asked. 

"Any time now," Heero answered. "Now shut up before I kill you."

"What? We're supposed to just sit here and wait?"

"Yes Duo, now chill." Quatre answered. A beeping was heard on his tracking sensors. "I think that's it."

Sure enough, it was. The shuttle was just coming into view, along with about fifty mobile suits. 

"Let's rock n' roll guys." Duo said as he charged up his scythe.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm picking up three mobile suits made of gundanium." The computer said as Andrea neared the place of the battle. "I've pulled some files."

"Just great…" She muttered. "Ally or enemy Brian?"

"They're attacking the enemy, so you could say their allies. Add that to the fact that all gundam pilots are your ally."

"They're the other pilots. So I finally get to meet the guys. Funny it's taken all this time." She muttered as she neared the battle. From the look of it, they were doing pretty well on their own. "Looks like I'm the last one here. There's not much left."

Just then, she began to hear transmissions. _Morons. They can't even keep their discussions to themselves. _She thought to herself. Then she realized that she had the technology _to_ listen in. _Oops, my mistake._

"Looks like they called for reinforcements." One voice said, she recognized it, but she really couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who is this guy?" Another asked. "Should I take him out?" That one was definitely recognizable, and what was said next confirmed her hunch.

"Wait Duo, she might not be an enemy. Worry about the battle on hand." That voice sounded younger. 

_DUO!_ She thought. _WHAT THE HECK? WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?_She thought for a minute. "If that's Duo, then the other two _have_ to be Quatre and Heero. I can recognize their voices now.

"What's that?" A soldier yelled; a really annoying soldier. "Another gundam?"

She joined the battle at that moment, shooting at the suit that spoke. She really hated people like that, always stating the obvious. It blew up instantly. She saw a hesitation in one of the gundams. It was the one with the scythe to be exact. She pretended not to notice and took out another. 

Andrea then noticed a gundam heading for the shuttle to destroy it. "Oh no you don't!" She said and raced ahead of him. This was her mission, not theirs. She was going to take part in the glory. She whipped out her staff and charged it up, forming the blue axe.

"What the…?" Quatre asked…stunned.

She brought it down on the shuttle, cutting it in two. That caused it to explode. The gundams stopped, the battle over. 

"HOLLY S--T[[1]][1]!" Duo yelled over the unit, still unaware that she could hear them. "THAT'S WICKED!"

"Who are you?" Heero asked, almost commandingly, finally opening up a direct channel to her.

Andrea's mind raced, trying to figure out what to do. She said nothing for a while.

"I'll ask you one more time before I destroy you." Heero said again, moving closer. "And I will destroy you."

"I'm an ally." She finally spoke to them. She powered down the axe and put it away to show them she was serious. She hoped they would believe her, she knew how good they were.

"That doesn't mean anything to us. You could be lying!" Duo yelled.

"Quiet Duo, can't you see she's not?" Quatre replied.

"Well Duo, Quatre's right, I'm not. And if you have any memory at all you'd realize that." 

"How do you know our names?" Heero asked, almost shocked. _Almost_, Heero never gets shocked.

"We're old friends. We met awhile ago, but for the sake of your memory." She turned on the visual. "I'm Andrea remember?"

So that's it. It might take a while for the next chapter to come out; I haven't planned past this point. The end is coming up soon, just letting you know. It's sad for me. L But it has to end soon 'cause my mom has made a deadline for me! Grrrrr…Parents are so annoying. 

R&R PLEASE!!

  


* * *

[[1]][2] My parents have begun to monitor my writing. -.- 

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftnref1



End file.
